metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrifice (Motörhead album)
Sacrifice is the twelfth studio album by British heavy metal Motörhead. Released in 1995, it is the second, and last album, to feature the four-man lineup of Lemmy, Phil "Wizzö" Campbell, Würzel, and Mikkey Dee, as Würzel left the band at the end of recording this album. History The title track was used in the movie Tromeo and Juliet, a film in which Lemmy appears. "This is a very good album," Lemmy wrote in the sleeve notes, "Put it in your system and your girlfriend's clothes fall off."CD liner notes. Lemmy views Sacrifice as one of his favourite records the band has made, despite the difficulties involved, which he explained as:Kilmister, Ian and Garza, Janiss White Line Fever (2002) — Simon & Schuster pp. 268—271. ISBN 0-684-85868-1. Howard was producing us again, but he'd also just got an A&R gig with a label called Giant. So his mind was in at least two or three different places, and half the time the engineer, Ryan Dorn, was holding it all together, following the direction Howard gave him. And it was becoming clearer every day that Würzel was on his way out of the band. He wouldn't extend himself at all, and usually just sat there while we were writing songs, with his guitar across his knee. When we stopped playing, he stopped playing and when we started again, he would too. The band went into the studio with some great songs, Lemmy recalls, although "Sex & Death" was written in ten minutes on the last day of recording, "In Another Time" was altered beyond all recognition and there were three sets of lyrics for "Make 'Em Blind". Dee and Campbell didn't realise that "Out of the Sun" was only two and half verses and had rehearsed it as such so Lemmy added another section when nobody else was around, with him playing bass and Jamie, his guitar roadie, playing guitar, he then gave the others a tape of it — when Würzel played it in the rental car, Lemmy says he nearly drove off the road. "Make 'Em Blind" came from improvisation, Campbell did the solo in one take, falling over the couch and onto his back, laughing uproariously. Lemmy states that the album contains more nonsense than most of the previous album, the lyrics don't mean anything you can really get a hold of, but that they convey the mood, especially the title track and "Out of the Sun". "Dog Face Boy" is about Campbell, but Lemmy decided that only after having written it, likening the line "Poor boy out your mind again/ Jet plane outside looking for another friend" to Campbell's habit of quickly hitting town and looking for fun after getting off the plane. Sleeve artwork Joe Petagno, the sleeve artist, was well known for inserting references to genitalia in his drawings, and this one was no exception. He commented: They did everything in their power to get rid of those genitals tongue. It's amazing how genitals can piss people off. This is Lemmy's and my little joke. We like genitals and Another Perfect Day had the double dog dick that we joke about. cover is the hordes being sent to hell, where they deserve to be. And the never-ending battles, the hate, the war, the ignorance. Yet again. People think I am anti-religious, and I am. People think I am anti-state, and I am. People think I am anti-war, I am. I'm anti-anything that will get in the way of an individual becoming whole. My opinions are not about trying to provoke people to kill each other. I'm trying to heal the rift between man and spirit. I'm a scaremonger. I'm trying to scare people back onto the road justice and freedom.About Joe Petagno - interview section with Joe Petagno, bonus DVD with Inferno 30th Anniversary edition SPV69748. Track listing All songs by Würzel, Phil Campbell, Mikkey Dee and Lemmy, except where noted. Credits * Lemmy – lead vocals, bass * Phil "Wizzö" Campbell – rhythm and lead guitar * Würzel - rhythm and lead guitar * Mikkey Dee – drums With: * Bill Bergman – saxophone on "Don't Waste Your Time" * John Paroulo – piano on "Don't Waste Your Time" * Joe Petagno - sleeve artwork * Recorded at Cherokee Studios, Hollywood, California, USA * Produced and mixed by Howard Benson * Co-produced by Ryan Dorn and Motörhead * Engineered and mixed by Ryan Dorn * Mixed at Aire L.A., Glendale, California, USA * Assistant engineered by Devin Foutz and Matthew Ellard * Mastered at Futuredisc by Eddy Schreyer References External links *Sample tracks at Rolling Stone *Motorhead official website Category:1995 albums